Broken Wings
by JP-Rider
Summary: It was supposed to be just a normal day for Wasp, until some lowlife villain tried to have his way with her. Will the Avengers help their little sister cope with this? Warning: may contain attempt rape, suicidal attempts, and details.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The following fanfic may contain a touchy subject that may either offend you, so if your a feminist, a rape-victim, or someone who experienced a almost rape situation, please notify me. If your a fan of this character, I'll let you know that I like Wasp, she's my favorite Avenger in the show.**

**I don't own The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they are owned by Marvel.**

**Enjoy.**

A=A=A=

"What happened?"

Tony watched as Carol was holding Janet, normal size, as she was covered in a blanket. The Avengers have been summoned to the mansion, but Carol made sure to give some space.

"Janet...was attacked." Carol answered hesitantly. She didn't want the others know about Wasp's condition. Only she, and Hawkeye knows what happened this afternoon.

~~Flashback~~

"Tell me again why am I dragged into this?" Asked the reluctant Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. He, along with Janet "The Wasp" Van Dyme and Carol "Ms. Marvel" Danvers, are at the NYC Central Mall because Janet wants to go onto another shopping spree, and she drags Carol and Clint with her because she needed someone to carry her bags, mainly Clint.

"Because Susan wasn't available right now, and I needed someone to carry mine and Carol's bags." Jan responded, as she looked at a stand that was selling necklaces and sunglasses. "Hey Arrowhead, why not ditch the purple mask and where these cool shades." She offered while holding a pair of purple shades.

But Clint respond "Sorry ladybug, but I don't see me wearing sunglasses. Not very superhero-ish. Besides, I want to hang at the mansion, annoying the Hulk for past time."

Carol rolled her eyes at Barton "And I should be with S.W.O.R.D., see if there's any alien threats coming. The next thing we need is another invasion."

Jan scoffs "Oh come on you guys, you two deserve a break. Carol, all you do is work, and Barton, the last thing Tony wants is for you and Hulk to start a prank war in the Mansion."

"Are you still upset that you've got caught in the crossfire?" Asked the archer.

Jan gave the archer a scowling look "4 weeks of getting that smell out of me. I have to take 20 showers to get it out." She then spotted a new yellow sundress that's displayed at a women's clothing store. "Well, I'm going to go and try something on at that store, wait for me!" She said as she heads towards the store, leaving Clint and Carol behind.

"We've saved the world, fought against Gods, battle aliens, and jailed about 41 villains, and defeated an intergalactic planet-eater, now we're reduced to shopping mules." Clint stated.

"Hey, Jan's nice to hangout with. I've known her since college which was around the time I've introduced her to Hank." Carol replied "Since then, they became inseparable."

As the two fellow Avengers make a conversation, a man wearing a blue trenchcoat and a fedora hat to cover his face, walks into the store while looking through his surroundings.

This goes unnoticed by Clint, who saw the man entering the store "Carol, suit up." He whispered.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"That guy entering the store Jan went into." He explained, "I have a bad feeling about this. Good thing I bought my arrows."

"Wait a second, Barton." Carol stopped Clint as he was about to reach for his arrows "We can't just barge in there. For all we know, he could be just passing through."

"Well, I'm suiting up, you go wait." Clint retorted, as he went somewhere to change into his Hawkeye identity.

Jan went into the dressing room so she can try on the new clothes she can wear. As she's finished changing, she was wearing a black and yellow stripe t-shirt with a yellow short skirt on. She even wore yellow socks on and black boots.

"I wonder what will Hank think when he sees this?" She asked herself, "Now for the next one."

As Jan strips herself from the new clothes, a hand has placed onto her mouth. Her eyes widen when someone sneak up to her, and starts to panic. She was only in her yellow bra and panties.

"Don't move, bitch." The stranger warned her as he insert a syringe in her left thigh. Jan tries to shrink down, but she couldn't. "I've given you a drug that can neutralize your powers for hours." He told her as he lock her arms behind her and shove her into the dressing room wall.

Jan tries to scream, she struggle from the man's grasp. She was powerless, her stingers were blocked by the blue trenchcoat man. She glanced at the dressing room mirror as she saw the man, who has the palest face she's ever seen.

The Cameleon.

"Aw, your a pretty little Avenger, aren't you Wasp?" Cameleon creepily said. Jan can feel his hot breath close to her face. What's making it worse for her is that she felt his hands, touching her all over her body. Jan felt a shiver down to her spine, she immediately fears what he's going to do next.

Cameleon decides to have some fun with her "How about I take something from you." He shoved her down to the floor. Now he was on top, he uses his knees to lock her legs so she won't kick him. He unzipped his pants and proceeds to hold her arms away.

Janet couldn't believe what's about to happen. She was going to be raped by Cameleon! This was her worst nightmare come true. She was about to have her virginity taken away from this...low life! "Lets see if I can make this comfortable." His face, then, proceeds to change. To Jan's horror, his face shifted into Hank Pym's face. "NOOOO!" She cried out, but the Cameleon smacked her hard and told her "Shut up, bitch!"

As Cameleon was going to take her panties off, he was grabbed by the shoulders and was taken out of the dress room Jan was in. His face was now turned back to pale as he saw the person who threw him away from his victim. The one who did that was Hawkeye, as he glared at the Cameleon with a cold angry glare that could rival The Hulk. Next to him was Ms. Marvel, whose hands were glowing and has an icy glare with the intent of tearing this lowlife to pieces.

"All right pasty face, stand down!" Hawkeye yelled.

Cameleon evilly smile as he pulls out a gun and shoots it at Hawkeye. The archer dodge it and shoot his arrows towards the pale-rapist. Cameleon jumped over Hawkeye and proceed to escape. Everyone in the store dodge him away as he proceed to escape.

"Damn!" Hawkeye cursed himself, "Ms. M, go to Janet, I'm going to get him."

"What, but-" before Ms. Marvel finished, she spotted Wasp, in fetal position as she was lying on the floor, crying. Ms. Marvel turned to the archer and told him coldly "Make him pay."

Hawkeye nodded as he ran out of the store to proceed to follow Cameleon. When he looked around, the Cameleon was gone, blending in the crowd.

"Dammit!" He cursed again, as he threw his bow down the floor.

Meanwhile, back in the store, Ms. Marvel proceeds to calm down her teammate, who was still crying. "Jan, it's alright, I'm here." She cooliy told her. She was stroking the young Avenger's hair, and covered her a blanket the mall cop gave to her. Carol hushed Jan asked her "Do you want to go back to the mansion?" Janet nodded, showing her black mascara flowing down her face. Ms. Marvel picked her up bridal style as she walks out of the store.

~~Flashback Ends~~

Janet was sleeping in her room. The rest of the Avengers are all in the assembly hall to discussed what happened at the mall.

"All right Carol, can you now tell us what happened at the mall?" Tony asked the Major, but he was afraid what the answer would be.

Carol looked at the Avengers with an uneasy atmosphere. She saw Hawkeye glaring down on the table, Hulk looking impatient, but the most aggitated one is Yellowjacket. She knows that Hank and Janet were starting to recindle their relationship since the Galactus incident, Janet tries to get Yellowjacket to be Hank for a while.

The Kree-powered woman decides to break the silence and explained to the group what happened "This afternoon at the mall, Wasp was attacked by the Cameleon." She then hesitantly added "Jan was...almost raped."

A sound of silence proceeded to rise up with the Avengers. The words "raped" and "Wasp" in the same sentence was just not right. Steve looked shocked, wondering why would someone would hurt the sweet girl. Tony was on edge, sure his and Wasp's personality clashes, but she was the one who gave the Avengers a name, and was one of his friends since college. Thor looked angry, ready to find the oath who would bring shame towards his friend. Hulk was more angrier than he was, Wasp was, out of the other Avengers, was considered his first friend, who would stand up to the Goliath and saw him as a friend, not a monster. Panther didn't show any emotions due to his black mask, but his eyes were narrowing and the others can tell he was scowling. Vision was emotionless as well, but was silent throughout the briefing. But out of them was Yellowjacket, who has this look of murder in his eyes, he wants to take down the person who hurt his Janet.

Hawkeye interrupted the thick silence as he continues "I've tried tracking him down, but he was gone the moment I got out of the store."

"JARVIS, I need a file on the Cameleon, now." Iron Man ordered. A hologram of the Cameleon pops up the screen. The Avengers studied the villain carefully.

JARVIS then explains about the villain's profile "His name was Dimitri Kravenoff, aka The Cameleon. Known to be an expert of disguising his face. He has fought against Spider-Man on a few occasions, along with Kraven the Hunter. He has been charged with 10 robberies, 20 thefts, 5 murders, and 4 counts of sexual assaults. He has been associated with Wilson Fisk, Doctor Octopus, and HYDRA."

"That'll be all, JARVIS." Iron-Man dismissed his A.I. Companion. "Alright, Me, Cap, Thor and Vision will proceed to find Kraven the Hunter. Hulk, Panther, and Yellowjacket will confront the Kingpin and asked him information about the Cameleon. Ms. Marvel, I need you to stay with Jan, make sure she's safe." Ms. Marvel was gonna protest, but decides to accepted Tony's orders.

"Avengers, lets find this creep."

A=A=A=

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, this is my very first Avengers fic. I liked the show when it was running, and I liked the 1st season better than the 2nd. I feel the second season had a few loose ends that wasn't explored more.**

**And to put on that note, I would like to make it clear that Wasp is my favorite character in the show, along with Hulk, Iron-Man, and Hawkeye. This idea of having Wasp almost raped just popped out of my head, and no, I have no idea how to write about a female almost getting raped, so I'm trying to make this as mature as possible.**

**If you have some questions about this, or advice, please post comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, they are owned by Marvel

Enjoy

A=A=A=

_Wasp was flying through a thick fog, she didn't know why, but all she know is that she's lost._

_"Hello?" She shouted, all she could hear is her own echo. She then felt an ominous feeling that shivers her spine._

_"Cap? Hawkeye? Panther?" Wasp shouted the names of her fellow Avengers "Stark? Carol?" She called out. "Hank?"_

_Suddenly, dark hands grabbed her by her mouth and chest. Wasp tried to struggle, but she was being dragged away through the fog. _

_Wasp opens her eyes and, to her shock and horror, she was stripped from her costume and was only in her underwear. She couldn't move due to her numbness, and the fact that she's tied to a pole. She looked around and to her shock, saw a bunch of eyes starring at her, shamefully._

_"My, my, isn't the Wasp looking quite sexy?"_

_"It wouldn't be fun if we don't see the whole package!"_

_"Strip her some more!"_

_And with that, several pairs of arms starts grabbing Wasp, trying to reachout for her bra and panties. Jan tries to move, shouting "NOOO!". Her gropers have finally managed to rip out her bra, and her panties, revealing her nude self. She heard cat calls from the glowing red eyes and wicked smiles across. It was then that the hands starts making their assault on her._

_"No, stop! Please!" She begged. It was then that she felt someone touching her womanhood..._

A=

"NO!" Jan cried out. She woke up from a horrible nightmare, as she was panting her breath for air. She looked around and she was in the medical room in the mansion, thanks to Ms. Marvel, who burst into the room to check up on her.

"Jan, are you alright?" Asked the Marvel woman. She looked at Jan, who was sobbing her eyes out as she lay her face on her knees.

"I-I'm fine, Carol." Jan lied, she was not fine at all. She was wearing a hospital gown to cover herself, but it's not enough to cover the shame. Jan felt like a whore, she wasn't Jan the Wasp, no she was Jan the one-you-can-easily-rape-with. She was supposed to be an Avenger, she avenge for justice, he'll, she was one of the founding members.

Ms. Marvel came to Jan's aid and starts hugging her and stroke her hair "It's going to be alright, Jan." she whispered.

As Jan stops sobbing, she let out a crackling voice "Why?" She asked "Why did this happened to me? What did Chameleon even want with me?"

Ms. Marvel looked at Jan with a sad expression. The Major wasn't a therapist, but all she could reply to Jan was this "I don't know, Jan. I don't know why Chemeleon wanted to hurt you, but I can assured you that the Avengers will catch him and throw him into Prison 42 where he won't hurt you."

"I want to go and kick his ass." Jan said with venom in her voice.

"Until Tony comes back, your staying in the medical room." Ms. Marvel ordered.

Wasp looked down on her bed sheets, and whispered "Why am I like this?"

"Like what?" Carol asked.

"Just this afternoon, I was almost raped by some villain, the Cameleon of all people!" She yelled, "I could've shrunk down to avoid it, but I couldn't." A tear trickled down to her cheek "If you and Hawkeye haven't stopped him, I-" she wailed and buried her face in the covers. She didn't want to think further of what might happened if they didn't come.

Carol, trying to comfort Jan, respond "It's okay, Jan. Your safe here in the mansion, no ones going to hurt you, no one." She embraced Jan with a tight hug, as the little Wasp starts calming down.

A=

"Where's Cameleon, Fisk?!"

Here inside the Kingpin's office, were a bunch of guards knocked down, thanks to Hawkeye, Hulk, and Black Panther. Sitting in his desk is a large bald man in a white suit, starring at the three Avengers intensively. Hawkeye was holding his bowl and arrow, aiming at the Kingpin, Hulk stood there, cracking his knuckles, and Black Panther stood still, narrowing his eyes at Fisk.

"Well, Hawkeye, and what business do you want with my former...cliental?" Kingpin asked the archer.

"It's Avenger's business, Mr. Fisk." Panther replied, "We will leave here until you've gave us enough intel about Dimitri Kravenoff."

"Aw yes, the Cameleon. I once send him out to frame Spider-Man at one point, but failed to do so. But I'm sorry to disappoint, but I haven't heard from the Cameleon in 5 months." Wilson answered.

"5 months?" Hawkeye questioned.

"That's around the same time the Skrulls tried to conclude their invasion on Earth." Black Panther concluded. He then looked at Kingpin one more time "We are sorry to disturb you, Mr. Fisk."

"Aw, let bygons be bygons, and if you ever saw Dimitri, give him my best regards. He does owe me money." Kingpin said as he turned his seat towards the window.

As the three Avengers exit out of the Kingpin building, Black Panther narrowed his eyes on Kingpin one more time until he looked away.

As the three Avengers exit out of the building, Yellowjacket appeared out of nowhere and asked "Any info, guys?"

"No, but we beat up Kingpin's men." Hulk told him.

Panther then spoke to the yellow clad hero "Did you get the information about Kingpin's-"

"Criminal evidence of his criminal dealings?" Yellowjacket respond, holding a device "Everything's already send to the NYC and SHIELD. Turns out, Mr. Fisk has been making dealings with Doctor Doom, evidence like this would get him sentence to life."

"Forget Fisk!" Hawkeye yelled "Cameleon is our target enemy we need to find."

"Hawkeye's right." Hulk agrees "Pale-face isn't going to escape justice for hurting Wasp."

"I hope she can recover from this." Hawkeye whispered.

"Don't feel guilty, Hawkeye." Panther assured his archer comrade "It was you who sense the danger that lurks in the mall. But here's the real question, why would Cameleon would want to rape Wasp?"

"Wasp never had any known enemies." Yellowjacket stated "The only enemy she ever had was Whirlwind, and he died during the Annillius invasion at Prison 42."

"Does he have some known relatives?"

"Not that I've known. David was one of Hank's patients back at the Big House."

"We must report back to the mansion." Panther concluded as the team head back.

A=A=A=

Please review.


End file.
